Are You Sure About That?
by lynnr5
Summary: Ally Dawson comes from a bad past, and parties to forget about it. Austin Moon has been crushing on the girl since the first time he lay eyes on her. When Ally overhears him say he's been lusting after her, she's got a devious plan which may not be so bad to the two of them.../ Smut, and OOC, mainly on Ally's part.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I've decided I want to write another smutty story. I haven't written one since My Sister's Boyfriend, My Boytoy, and that was my first story on here. Anyways, I'm going to go ahead and write a summary of this story here as well so you can get an idea of what's going on in this story.**

**Ally Dawson comes from a bad past, and knows she isn't going anywhere in life. She's basically the party girl of Marino High and it keeps her busy so she can forget about everything that has happened to her. Austin Moon, the golden boy of their school has had his eye on Ally since their first day of high school. At a party, Ally overhears Austin talking to his friend, Dez about her, and overhears him say he's been lusting after her. She gets a brilliant idea, and after that night, it's on.**

**Sorry that this chapter is short. I just kind of want to introduce it, and let y'all soak in the idea and see if it's something you want to read, and beside I'm on vacation, so bare with me.**

* * *

"Look at her, she looks... Wow," I said, staring her down. "I mean, I knew she was hot, but damn..."

"Go talk to her. You're in the same social group, she knows who you are so at least she'll talk to you," Dez replied.

"God, Dez, I'm never nervous about girls. Ally Dawson has got some explaining to do on how she manages to be so fucking hot to make Austin Moon nervous."

Dez rolled his eyes and pushed me over to her. With a drink in one hand, and another hand on her hip, she turned to me with a big, cheery smile. "Hello... Austin, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and you're Ally." With a swift movement of my hand, I took a sip of the jack that I had in my hand. "I saw you over here alone, and thought maybe you wanted someone to talk to."

"Oh... I'm fine. It was nice of you to come over, but I'm alright. I'll let you know if I need you," she said, sadly. I had the urge to ask her what was wrong, and why she looked so sad, but I let it go. Hey... At least she knew my name.

"Yeah, okay. It was nice talking to you."

I walked back over to Dez and fake pouted. "Totally didn't even want to talk to me. Can you say rejected," I groaned, sipping more of my drink.

"She'll come around. They always do," Dez said, smiling.

I nodded and looked back towards her. She was engaged in another conversation with a blonde girl. Her dress was tight around her hips, and her ass looked perfect. God, I wonder what her ass looks like undressed...

Still watching her like a hawk, I noticed she moved her hand to the back of her neck and her fingernails, an in were done a light shade of blue, ran through her curled hair.

I've had a crush on the girl since our freshman year. She came from another school, so I never had seen her before, and when I laid my eyes on her, I swear I felt my heart fall out of my chest. Now, in our junior year, I've been trying to work the nerve to talk to her, and I'm not sure if tonight counts or not...

I have had other girlfriends, it wasn't like I stalked her or anything, but she always had a special place in my heart even if I had barely spoken but a couple of words to her.

"Austin, dude, stop staring, she's gonna be creeped out and then you'll never have a chance in hell of winning her over," Dez said, snapping me out of my trance.

I turned around quickly, and straightened out my leather jacket. "God, I probably looked like a freak. I just wanna ask her out, but I'm so nervous."

He nodded sympathetically and edged me to go on.

"I've been lusting after Ally Dawson since I knew what the word lust meant..."

* * *

He was cute. I'd always thought he was. He was Austin Moon, and I'm sure every girl fantasized being with him. But no one wants a girlfriend who has such a horrible past, one that will never stop chasing her as far as she runs. I really didn't want to think about it right now.

Now was time for partying, and that was one think I loved. I loved drinking, and dancing, and dressing up in dresses that are way too tight and heels that are way too high. I didn't see much a future ahead for myself, and I'm sure no one else did too, so this was just the way it was for now.

"Ally! Come here! We're taking shots," a voice called from the kitchen. I ran in and someone filled me up a shot glass. Another guy I knew from school had a shot glass in his hand and I was pretty sure I'd be going against him.

A few people had surrounded us to watch. "On 3. 1, 2, 3!" someone yelled. Quickly, I brought the shot glass to my lips and downed it before the other guy could.

"Yes!" I cheered, throwing my hands in the air. "Nice playing with you," I said with a wink, before putting the glass back down on the marble top kitchen counter.

I ran back into the main room, pulling my dress down a small bit. Austin and his redheaded friend are talking and as I walk by, I overhear something I probably was never supposed to hear.

"I've been lusting after Ally Dawson since I knew what the word lust meant..."

I smirked, backing away so they wouldn't know I had heard. If that's what you want from me Austin, it's on...

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! **

**It's short I KNOW! I'm sorry for that, but I just kind of want this to be an idea. If y'all don't like it, I won't continue.**

**Review, and let me know what you think about it. PLEASE and THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all the sweet reviews, I appreciated them very much. I'm glad y'all like this story, I'm excited to continue it!**

**Please read and review! Thank you!**

* * *

I'd just arrived at school with a mere headache from last night. Honestly, I wasn't really sure why I'd gone to a party on Sunday night, because it took way too long to wake up this morning and I had a bit of a hangover.

"Austin. Austin!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around and saw Ally walking towards me. She wore a black mini skirt and a lot cut one-sleeve blue shirt. As always, revealing. Her five inch heels didn't make her even close to being as tall as me.

"Oh. Hey, Ally," I said with a smile.

My eyes made their way down to her long, tan legs and it felt as if they were glued to them. After a minute, Ally awkwardly coughed, and I glanced up at her. She had her eyebrow raised at me, "My eyes are up _here_," she pointed to her face.

"S-sorry," I stuttered, trying with all my might not to look back down at her legs. They drew me in like a moth to light.

"Oh," she whispered, walking over to me slowly, "it's okay," she hissed in my ear. "It arouses me to know you like the way my legs look."

Her face went from sweet to a deadly sort of evil (that I found totally sexy) and she pushed me into an empty classroom. "I don't know what came over me... I saw you last night and every fiber in me just wanted one thing. And that was you," she growled, climbing on top of me. "After I got home, I'd cursed myself for letting you go without being with you. I had to take care of myself, Austin," she pouted and I got harder.

With a movement of her wrist, she had undone my belt and pulled my jeans down to my ankles. Was this actually happening? I kinda had a feeling it could be a wet dream again, but this just felt so real. Damn, I was about to get blown by Ally Dawson.

"Mmm," she whispered as she fiestly pulled my boxers down to my jeans. She was trying so hard to be sexy, and it made her all the sexier because she was already so fine. "I take that back... I don't want you, I _need _you."

With her right hand, Ally grabbed my dick and yanked on it before slipping her mouth over the head. Her eyes shut and wrinkled slightly and her lip-glossed lips left me looking a bit shiny. "You like that?" she asked.

A hot girl between my legs during school where other people could hear was probably the hottest thing. I tried to keep from groaning as she worked on me, because she was good. "Mhmm, Ally." I gripped her hair and pulled her into my dick.

Suddenly, the bell rang and she hopped up, leaving me so, _so _close to letting go. With a sly smile, she looked down at me while I let out a deep, throaty groan. "I've got to get to class!" she exclaimed, running from the room.

Now, I had an awfully painful erection and I was more confused than angry.

"What... the... hell..."

* * *

As soon as I'd walked out of the room, I let out an evil laugh. I had to admit, what I did back there was good. It was kinda fun to mess with him, and no way was I done teasing him. I had a few more tricks up my sleeve.

The outfit I'd had on today attracted many boys today, which could be a blessing and a curse. I loved the attention and knowing what I did to them, but I really didn't want to sleep with twenty boys.

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket, and I slid into the bathroom, pulling it from the skirt. I knew who it was, and although I really didn't want to answer it, I knew he was good for me. "Yeah? I'll be there. Bye."

With an eye roll, I put my phone back in my pocket and walked to my class. On the way there, I saw Austin and he looked pained and very red in the face. Perfect. Another chance to tease the boy.

I walked past him, swaying my hips so that the skirt probably flew up a little, showing him the bottom of my panties. They were a mint green color and somewhat see through, so for a 17-year old boys eyes, they definitely not hard to miss.

Looking back, I noticed him get harder and I winked, continuing to walk to algebra. Luckily he was in the same class as me, so I could tease the boy until he was begging to have sex with me. Sex with him is probably _great._

I was a couple minutes late, and I'd noticed Austin wasn't in class yet. Mr. Jenson opened the door, and let me in. "Ms. Dawson, that's your tenth time being late in the past month. You've got a detention after school."

I shrugged, and walked to my seat in the back of the classroom. After a few minutes of Mr. Jenson teaching us shit that I honestly didn't give a flying flip about, Austin walked in. Obviously, he'd gotten rid of his hard on, but he still had the light blush on his face and he was breathing furiously. Half the class probably knew what he had been doing.

"Mr. Moon, you're fifteen minutes late. You've got a detention," Mr. Jenson told him, pointing to the class for him to get sit down.

With a huff, Austin slumped over to his seat which was a few seats away from mine, and he tried to calm his breathing.

Hmm, wouldn't detention be fun...

* * *

**A/N: AGAIN, this is short! I'm still trying to get into the story, but I swear the next chapter will be longer. It'll be the two of them in detention, and I can't wait for that to do down(;**

**You will find out what Ally's phone call was about, and who it was, and it you were wondering, he past has a great affect on her and how she does things. As Austin becomes more familiar with Ally, he tries to figure out what she is hiding and what has happened to her. **

**Review and tell me what y'all think about it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter, so I thought maybe y'all didn't like it? **

**I'm gonna try to make more happen in this chapter with Ally and I'll add a little teasing here and there.**

**Thank you, and please review and let me know what you think! I like to have input so I know if y'all like this story or if it sucks so I can just delete it so I'm not wasting my time on a bad story. **

* * *

Ah, detention. Sitting in the back of an empty classroom with a teacher who barely bothers to look up. It sucks, but I've got Austin Moon sitting in the seat next to me. Maybe I can... entertain him...

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and texted him, 'Look over here. I've got something for you(;'

With a confused face, he looks over to me and I smirk, biting down roughly on my lip. Looking at Mr. Jenson to make sure he wasn't looking and I was pretty sure he was far gone in that book of his.

Subtly, I spread my legs, allowing Austin to see my panty-clad pussy. Not that it covered that much...

His eyes widened and he coughed, trying to catch his breath. Ah, boys. He was so turned on, you could practically _see _his boner growing. His face, now red, was still trained between my legs.

I took another glance at the front of the room before pulling off the panties all together. I took Austin's hand, and put the lacy panties in the palm of his hand. Without wanting to get caught, he shoved them into his back pocket and tried to apply pressure to his dick.

My phone buzzed and I looked down, 'What the hell are you doing? Trying to kill me? -Austin'

With a small chuckle, I tossed my phone back in my bag and spread my legs further apart. By now, Austin could see my whole pussy, and he was staring right at, while pushing down on his boner.

Inside my bag was a sharpie marker, so I grabbed it and put it to the lips of my pussy. Again, he coughed, trying to catch his breath, as I moved it up and down. There was a quiet, wet noise that I hoped Mr. Jenson couldn't hear as I rubbed up and down.

Slowly, I inserted the sharpie inside me and grabbed my phone, texting Austin, 'Wish this was you?(;'

"Fuck yeah," I heard him mutter.

With his voice urging me on, I pushed the sharpie in and out of me, trying to hide the moans that were begging to be let out of my mouth.

"Detention's over," Mr. Jenson said, standing up to let us out. I pulled the sharpie out of my pussy and put it to my lips, licking the juices from it.

A deep groan came from Austin's mouth and he grabbed his backpack to cover the boner he'd sported. After glaring at me for a good two seconds, he runs out of the classroom and I just shrug at Mr. Jenson.

I just laughed and walked to my car.

* * *

"Ally, you've got to express your anger. Tell me how you feel," Dr. Green said, folding his hands together. "It's okay to be upset, or angry. Do you think what he did to you caused you to start sleeping around?"

I wiped a few tears from my eyes and looked towards Dr. Green. "I hate him. He took my childhood from me, and even though I want to, I can never forgive him for what he did to me. I hate my mom, too. She left and made my dad even angrier at me."

"So, maybe your sleeping around is your way of trying to get rid of the feelings that overwhelm your mind all the time. Do you think that's the case?"

"I don't know!" I growled. "And honestly, I don't really give a fuck."

"Ally, you've really got to learn to control your feelings. Sleeping around with every guy you meet is not good for you. I'm not sure if you're really emotionally ready to have sex. You're still a teenager."

"Yeah well," I stood up and slung my bag around my shoulder, "I wasn't emotionally ready for many things that I've had to go through in my life." I turned the handle on the door. "I've gotta go."

I run to my car and sit in the front seat. For a minute, I don't even bother to start it up, I just sit there and cry. Now you see why I hate stupid therapy. It's like going back into my past. But my parents force me to go.

As soon as I get home, I greet my parents and then run upstairs to my bedroom. I grab my phone and contemplate whether or not I should text Austin. I don't like him or anything, but teasing him is pretty freaking fun.

Coincidentally, Austin texts me right as I'm about to text him.

_Austin- I really frickin' hate you right now._

_Ally- What? Can't stand a little teasing?_

_Austin- A little? You masturbated in front of me! That's not just a 'little' teasing, Ally! Guys are... sensitive._

_Ally- Aw, glad that I could help!_

_Austin- You didn't help! I had to rush home which caused me to almost crash into someone's car, and then I had to ignore my parents, run upstairs to my bathroom and... take care of myself. It was awful._

_Ally- Poor Austin! );_

_Ally- How 'bout you come over and I can help you out, and you help me out? Wouldn't that be nice? 0;_

_Austin- Isn't that just... sex?_

_Ally- No. Not sex. I'll blow you, you can have your way with me. But not sex. I'm not feeling sex. Just foreplay._

_Austin- You're weird. Everyone knows if you cross the foreplay bridge, you're bound to cross the sex bridge, too. _

_Ally- Well not me! Just get over here before it's too late!_

_Austin- Fine. I'll be there in like five minutes._

_Ally- I'll be ready!(;_

I threw her phone to the end of her bed and changed into red bra and panties from a matching set. Over it, I put on a short, black dress that really didn't do much to define my body, but it's underneath that counts...

With a small smirk on my face, I add a thick layer of lipgloss to my lips and walk downstairs to wait for Austin. "Oh man, he's gonna hate me even more after this..."

* * *

**A/N: Yay for cliffhangers!**

**Not really, sorry.**

**Sorry this chapter was kind of short. I still need to get into the story a little more, and then it'll be easier to explain things.**

**PLEASE leave reviews on what you thought about this chapter!**

**Thank y'all so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

I lay on the bed as Austin struggles to unbutton and pull down my jeans due to his obvious lack of experience. As soon as he gets them, he lets out a deep sigh and a nervous laugh and I couldn't help but burst of laughter at him struggling.

He glares up at me. "I already hate you, Ally. Don't make me hate you any more. I'm so sorry that I don't sleep around with every person of the other gender."

My stomach churned as the words came from his mouths. He makes me seem like a whore, which... I guess I sorta am... but it's just... hard to explain. I guess in the moment, it makes me forget about everything I've been through. Things happen, people do things to you that you wouldn't wish upon even the worst of people, and that causes someone, anyone to rethink everything in their life. The exact thing happened to me.

As his fingertips touch the lacy black top of my panties, I shut my eyes and open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. It's as if something in me froze and I was unable to make any noises or movements. My panties are being pulled down my legs, and this time I stop him from going any further, jolting my body up quickly. "Austin, stop."

He pulls his hands away and sits next to me on the bed as I pull my panties back up my legs. "Did I do something?" he asked, nervously, obviously worried he had done something wrong in the aspect of what we were actually doing.

"Uh, more like say something," I tell him, not making direct eye contact with him. Everything else in my room seemed much more interesting right now. "You said I sleep around with everyone. Although it may be ture, it's just kind of a touchy subject for me."

He nods his head. "I'm really sorry, Ally. I had no idea _you _had a touchy subject. I mean, you're... _you_."

Furrowing my eyebrows, I turn to him and bite down on my lip. "What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders and a look of regret covers his eyes. At least he feels somewhat bad for totally offending me. "It's just- you're Ally Dawson. You're like the most popular girl at school. I wouldn't think she'd be used to anything touchy by now. Obviously I'm wrong though. Again, really sorry." He bites his lip.

"Yeah. It's okay. I've just had a bad past. Bad things have happened to me that no one would even be able to wish upon their worst enemy." I play with my hands in my lap. "If I tell you something can you promise not to tell anyone? Like not even your mom?"

A smile takes over his face. "Yeah. Of course."

Slowly, I take in a deep breath and try to calm down my nerves and the shakiness of my body. "The events of my past have caused me so much emotional pain, I can't even explain it to you. Sleeping with people, as horrible as this sounds, helps me forget about everything. I have these walls built up and no one has ever broke them down. I'm surprised at myself that I'm even telling you this."

"I'm glad you did. It makes me feel grateful for my life. I would say sorry, but I feel like that's too cliche and sorry wouldn't be able to heal the pain you're feeling. I hope the burden you're holding is washed away one day." Looking around the room for a minute, he returns his eyes back to mine. "If you ever want to talk to anyone, I'm here."

"Yeah," I whisper, "Thanks."

* * *

"Have you ever eaten pussy before?" I ask Austin, leaning against the back board of my bed.

With a small blush covering his cheeks, his shook his head 'no.' I lay down on the bed, still with no pants on and tell him to move between my legs.

"I'll teach you."

His eyes widen as he crawls between my legs, moving them further apart, "You really want me to? It might suck."

"Oh Austin," I purr, running my hand over his hair. "You don't need to worry. I'll teach you."

He pulls my panties down to my feet and fumbled with them to get them off. "Okay, now spread my legs and get really close." He crawls forwards. "Closer, Austin. Where I can feel your breath on me."

Crawling further up, he gets in the perfect place and then looks back up at me. "Tease me. Kiss me everywhere all except my clit. You have to work your way up to that. It's very sensitive."

Reluctantly, he starts to kiss all over my pussy. Right over the opening, on the sides, up and down the lips. "Mmm," I moan, squeezing my eyes shut. "G-get my clit now."

I can feel his lips trail up until he gets to my clit and starts to kiss and lick it. God, it feels so damn good. Opening my eyes, I notice he's looking up at my face the whole time and he looks like a little lost puppy. I'm not sure I've ever engaged in a sexual relationship with a boy so clueless and innocent. It's actually super adorable.

His tongue starts to lap all over my pussy, mainly over the opening but not quite going in yet. Moans are falling from my mouth and I can't help but feel butterflies as he locks his eyes with me. Boys are usually guided by pure sexual desire and are too into it to even look at me while they're doing _that_.

"Austin..." I moan, grabbing onto the ends of his hair. I push him further into me and finally, he moves his tongue inside me. "Don't stop, don't stop... Please, don't ever stop."

As his tongue stimulates me, and my brain over thinks the way he looks at me, I explode into an aura of pure bliss, my hands burying themselves in his soft, blond hair. My breath is washed away from me and I have to push him off of me because of how sensitive he made me.

His eyes are wide as he licks around his mouth and takes a deep breath, sitting up across from me, "H-How was it?" he asked anxiously, playing with his hands.

I push myself up on my elbows, "That was great, Austin. Are you sure you've never done that? I mean, of course you're not the best, but for your first time, it was amazing. You got me to orgasm and trust me, I've had to fake orgasms more than once."

There's a cheeky smile across his lips and he nods, as if taking in consideration what I had told him. "Well, thank you."

After a while of talking, the two of us are laying down on our backs, staring at the ceiling while we talk about whatever. It was different, but there was something about it that I enjoyed.

Soon, we were out like lights, not cuddling, but close enough to the point where it'd be awkward if anyone were to walk in.

_He was home from work again, his face red and angry, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes glaring at me, a dark black color glazed across the surface. _

_It was like this every night. He wouldn't leave me alone, no matter how many times I yelled and cried for him to stop. I'd tempt him by telling him I'd call the cops, even though for five long years, I didn't. _

_His hand made contact with my stomach and my upper thighs and arms so no one would see and he could continue beating me and doing things to me without people knowing. _

_It was a sick, sick thing he was doing, and every night, at 7 pm, I'd be in tears before he even came into my room. _

_The worst part was that he didn't just stop at punching and hitting me, he would forcefully take my clothes off and molest me. Every night, I became a punching bag to him, and there was nothing I could do to stop it._

My eyes darted open and I shot up. Tears were already running down my face before I had time to process that it was just a dream. Luckily, my parents were heavy sleepers and didn't pay too much attention to me to hear my cries.

An arm wrapped around my waist and I pushed off the unfamiliar hand, my crying turning to heavy sobs, drowning out the silence of the night. "Stop!" I hissed. "Please, stop."

"Ally," the sleepy voice said, pulling me closer into his side, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

My eyes darted to the boy who was talking to me, the one who had me in his arms. It was just Austin; it wasn't _him_, it was Austin. I was safe. He was just an innocent boy who barely knew what the word 'sex' meant. Okay, so maybe I was over-exaggerating a bit, but I was safe.

I didn't answer, the subject was too emotional for me, and I didn't want to bring it up all over again, so I just smiled and shut my eyes, cuddling further into his chest.

Without saying anything else, Austin pulled me closer into his warm chest, keeping me away from all the evil in the world. For once in my life, I finally felt safe.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been super busy with school and such. **

**Random story, my step-mom let me drive her new car to get donuts and when I got back, my dad called her a 'brave soul' for letting me drive her new car. I'm really not that bad a driver, haha.**

**ANYWAYS, review, favorite and follow! Let me know what you thin!**


End file.
